The present invention relates in general to a vent for use in a building for venting a fire within the building. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a pivotal wall vent preferably pivoted along its lower border that is normally secured in a closed position but that is readily releasable preferably either pneumatically or electrically so as to assume an open position for venting a fire within the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,210, assigned to the assignee of the present application, shows a fire vent, and discloses the general use and operation of this vent. This vent operates satisfactorily; it being the objective of the present invention, however, to provide certain improvements in this structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fire vent that is releasably maintained in a closed position and that can be quickly and reliably released to an open position for venting a fire within a building.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fire vent comprising a fixed frame and a movable frame that is normally retained in a closed position but which may be either electrically or pneumatically released.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fire vent that can be readily released from any remote position from within the building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fire vent which is relatively simple in construction including positive latching means in combination with reliable release means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latching structure that also serves the function of transferring wind loads from the movable frame to the fixed frame.